


Pinkie Swear

by misura



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Mr Stark is very - " Coulson hesitated.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie Swear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



> set pre-Iron Man 2

"Mr Stark is very - " Coulson hesitated. "Well, I'm sure you and Miss Potts will get along very well. She's extremely competent - smart, loyal, dedicated."

Natasha considered pointing out those last two words were actually interchangeable, except that that wasn't really the point Coulson seemed to be making here.

"He's a jerk?"

"Anything you want accomplished, I suggest you pass on to Miss Potts," Coulson said. "She'll see to it that it gets done."

"Coulson."

"Please remember to only use violence as a last resort. Mr Stark is a very public figure, and we'd like for you to keep your cover intact, if possible."

"Anyone annoys me, I'll just throw some papers at them," Natasha said.

"Death by a thousand papercuts. A rather painful way to die. Perhaps a very stump pencil instead, thrown at low velocity. In extreme cases."

"In extreme cases, I'll just use my pinkie."

Coulson sighed.


End file.
